One Hit Wonders
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Will Johnny and Gerard start a band. Based on the Band John, Michael and Gerard have. Just a fun idea. might do a second chapter I had a fun idea


Johnny, Will and Gerard were sitting in Will's apartment. They were smoking and drinking trying to figure out what to do. Just then Johnny picked up a guitar and then Gerard started beating on the table like a drum

"GUYS WE SHOULD START A BAND" Will yelled the other boys looked at him "No hear me out. Gerard could be on drums"

"Will, enough with the beer" Johnny said

"No, Will's right" said Gerard "You guys this is a break through in our life"

"I miss Tunny" said Johnny

"Yeah, but when he gets back he'll be jealous cause like, we're in a super cool band and he's not" said Will

"Come on Johnny" Gerard said

"Okay, okay" Johnny said giving into his friends

The boys brain stormed and were trying to find inspiration

"Pizza, oh pizza you taste so good" Johnny sang

"Um…no" Gerard said shaking his head

"Guy's it's been a week and we got nothing. This sucks and blows" as soon as he said that Wills face lit up

"NO" the other two screamed

"I...you…we, let's not go there" said Johnny "That is not a good song"

The next week the boys were figuring out some tunes when there was a knock on the door. It was Heather with the baby. Will brought his girl in and they looked at her

"Come on pretty lady do something inspiring" Will begged

"That baby is cute. But you might be the worst person to be a father" said Johnny

"Oh come on Johnny, Will's not that bad. I'm sure he'll teach her valuable lessons" just then Gerard cracked up "sorry, so hard to say with a straight face"

"I will teach my daughter lessons" Will looked at his daughter "Like, give 'em hell kid" just then the three boys looked at each other Johnny grabbed his guitar, Gerard grabbed a pen a paper and Will kissed his baby

"Will, you're a genius" said Gerard

"I know"

A few months went by and Tunny came home. The three boys sat him down and played him their song

"Guys that was really good…what other songs do you have?" Tunny asked

"That's about it" Will said

"Do you have a name?" Tunny asked

"No" said Johnny

"But we have one awesome song" said Gerard

"Well, then you might want to call yourself "the one hit wonders" or start writing more songs" Tunny said

"But that song was epic right?" Will asked

"Yes"

"I started writing a song about pizza" Johnny piped up

"Tunny's right, we need to think of more stuff" Gerard said

"But I was working on the song…Pizza it is goooooood, like when I kissed her" Johnny started singing

"SHUT UP" Gerard yelled

"Johnny please never EVER sing that again" Tunny said

"Okay" he said

"I thought I might be dead" Tunny said

"Oh great uplifting inspiration" Gerard joked

"I thought I would be laying in my grave right now"

"Hey hey you got me shaking" Will said

"THAT'S IT" Johnny yelled

"Jesus, fuck holy mother shit" Gerard said horrified at Johnny's out burst

"Write that shit down" Johnny said to Will

"Really?" Tunny said Will grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it down.

"What's on the back on that?" Tunny asked?

"Some letter Will was writing" Gerard said

"Give me that" Johnny grabbed it and read it. "Hey you were writing this for your daughter"

"Yeah, I was writing it for Lisa" before she was born

"You don't know it yet but you're mine" Gerard read on the paper. Johnny grabbed a guitar and started to strum

"See you boys are making progress" Tunny said

"Her dad makes me so mad" Will said

"You're her dad" Gerard said with a blank expression

"No, I know that. I meant Heather. Her dad Ian said we would never work"

"All you ever say is Ian said this and Ian said that" Johnny said Gerard picked up a pad of paper and a pen and stared at

"Anything?" Tunny asked

"Nope"

"Alright well, I'm going to get you boys more beer and snacks okay?"

"Thanks Tun Tun " Will said and Tunny left

"Sometimes I wonder…"Will started and Gerard wrote it down because he had nothing better to do

"Hm" Johnny said who zoned out"

"and figured that I fucked up. decided that I'd stay alive" Will rambled on and Gerard kept writing "For a while should I have quit while I was behind?"

"Guys" said Gerard with excitement in his voice "we have a song" he showed them the paper

"You just wrote down what I said" Will said unamused

"wait" Johnny grabbed the pad of paper and wrote on the top Ian said "Okay we'll fill in the blank what was one of the things Ian said when you two were breaking up?"

"Ian said "Someday we'll look back and laugh" What the fuck does that even mean?" Will was confused now

"Gerard, you my friend are smart" said Johnny

"You really think we should write a song about Heather's father?" Will asked and the two boys nodded "Great, you know what I'll hear? How come there is a song about my dad and not about me?" "I'd always say "I got a joke" it starts in a fight" Will said and Johnny wrote that down

"This shit is golden" Gerard said Will grabbed the paper from Johnny and started to write.

A week later the boys booked a small gig.

"guys I'm freaking out" Johnny said

"the right now freakouts cool band name right?" Gerard said

"I thought we were the one hit wonders?" Will asked

"Well how about the indecisive"

"Guys, seriously why if they don't like us?" Johnny was getting worried

"Don't worry. If anything Ian said will win them over" Will reassured his friend

"That's the best song we have" Gerard said "And all because I decided to write down what will was saying"

"Hey you're ego's showing" Johnny joked. The boys laughed and played their set. Everyone loved them especially Ian said. The boys would have a meeting and try to come up with new songs. They would get gigs here and there always ending with Ian said. The boys were happy they were making music.


End file.
